1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for installing a wheel stud into the spindle of a motor vehicle. Specifically, an apparatus is provided which allows the installation of a wheel stud into the spindle of a motor vehicle without damaging the stud or the spindle.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Wheel studs are the bolts which are employed to attach a wheel and tire to an automobile. The studs project through the spindle, axle or rotor of an automobile. Typically, there are four or five studs for each wheel. The wheel has four or five corresponding holes to receive the studs. The studs have a knurled portion at one end with a diameter substantially equal to the hole in the spindle to allow for a frictional connection therebetween. Additionally, the stud has a shoulder which, when the stud is completely installed, abuts against the underside of the spindle. Lug nuts are used to hold the wheel on the studs. Wheel studs will often break due to corrosion, fatigue or excessive forces caused by poor road conditions.
It is common practice to replace broken or worn wheel studs in spindles with new ones. Stud installers in the prior art have been constructed as a single member with a threaded bore. With these stud installers in the prior art, the torque which is applied to the stud installer to pull the stud through the hole in the spindle is transmitted directly to the spindle by the stud installer resting therein. When this occurs, the stud installer cuts into and causes deformation of the spindle. Another problem with stud installers of the prior art is that they can transmit forces to the stud in a direction perpendicular to the stud which sometimes results in damage to the stud or spindle. The need exists for a stud installer which will not transmit torque to the spindle thereby damaging the spindle. Additionally, the need exists for a stud installer which will not transmit forces to the stud any direction other than parallel to the stud.